Seth/Relationships
Relationships Alma She is the one responsible for raising him. Not much is known about Alma neither how she and Seth met, except that she is a powerful sorcerer. Seth manages to easily irritate her because of his nonsense, resulting in her anger, as well as violent reactions. With that said, it is notable she gets angry very easily. Despite Seth being afraid of her, she is very fond of him and this feeling is reciprocal. Moreover, the departure of the young sorcerer perfectly illustrates their relationship: by calling him "little con", she can not help but crying when he leaves Pompo Hills. In addition, she insists Seth to send her news regularly. An unknown bond seems to "connect" Seth to Alma. When he first meet Piodon, Alma is able to feel his pain, just as he feels Alma's presence in the moment. Seth's bandage in his right cheek seems to be the origin of this bond. Doc They met after Seth's victory over his first Nemesis. Being a researcher sorcerer, Doc is responsible for collecting the remains of Nemesis and transporting them to Artemis for further analysis. He has also the "tracker" role, to gather information and locate creatures so that other sorcerers can kill or capture them. Seth made a very troublesome first impression, which made Doc try to avoid Seth at all costs. Seth often makes fun of Doc's fearful character, but regards him as a friend. Mélie Seth is one of the few people that is not frightened by Mélie's mood swings, he is actually the only one who can help get her to overcome it. In the same way, Mélie's presence is able to calm the "blackness" of Seth that he got by meeting Piodon. At the beginning of their relationship, she tries to hide from Seth for her lack of confidence, but eventually ends up joining him. Seth and Mélie are relatively close, considering one another partners. Grimm First considered an enemy because of a misunderstanding, he helps Seth, Mélie and Doc when Rumble Town is attacked by Hameline and her Nemesis. He remains a very mysterious person and avoids at all costs revealing anything about him. Despite saving Seth several times his true intentions are never shown. The Bravery Duet First known as The Bravery Quartet, are the first antagonists who tried to rob Pompo Hills' bank while it was being under the attack of a Nemesis. Their leader is called Don Bossman ("Boss" for short). Despite their liabilities, he and Jiji, his subordinate, are now serving Alma, after she saved them from a group of Nemesis. All that's known about the other two subordinates is that they wanted to take advantage of the state of Alma after her fight with the Nemesis but Don said he "took care of them". Hameline Despite seeing her as an enemy for her attacks at Rumble Town, Seth understands her pain and later sees her as someone close to what he is. In the end, she tries to help him flee from Rumble Town as the Inquisition is reaching closer. Seth still thinks of her even after her death and even sees her in his "dreams". Ocoho At Caislean Merlin, Seth quickly befriends Ocoho. As an aspiring Sorcerer-Knight, her role is to protect the people of Cyfandir from Nemesis' attacks, or more recently, the Spectrums appearances. She also has good relations with Doc and Mélie. Piodon He is, in theory, Seth's older brother. Seth doesn't know anything about Piodon and doesn't trust him. At their first meeting, he offers to awake Seth's consciousness of Fantasia, in order to duplicate his power. The young man accepts despite his skepticism, which he bitterly regret later. The intervention of Piodon awoke in Seth a kind of black and evil force with unknown origins. When this force takes over Seth, he loses control of himself and no longer distinguishes friends from enemies.As it stands, it is unknown whether Piodon is Seth's ally or enemy.